La ira de los Wraiths
by yin17
Summary: Trad. de" Wrath of the Wraiths" de mon-ra;Meses después de la derrota de Moog Magister y Hector Sinistro. Zick y Elena se encuentran frente a una nueva generación de fantasmas creados a partir de brujas difuntas. Lo peor es que ningún de sus métodos habituales tienen ningún efecto sobre ellos. ¿Pueden vencer contra este enemigo aparentemente imparable, o serán llamados a ayudarlos?
1. Oscuro despertar

**Nota de la autora**

Monster Allergy no me pertenece.

 **Nota de la traductora**

Monster Allergy no me pertenece, y esta historia es de la autora: mon-ra, yo soy solamente una traductora. Todos los reviews que escriban se los enviare.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Oscuro despertar**

Han pasado seis meses desde que Moog Magister y el domador oscuro Héctor Sinistro intentaran infiltrarse a la antigua armería por la centésima primera puerta. Seis meses desde que Moog Magister falleciera callera a la lava y que Sinistro se convirtiera en un monstruo debido a un imprevisto efecto secundario del cetro Dom. Con la derrota de dos de las dos mas grandes amenazas para los monstruos, la vida del joven Domador Ezekiel (Zick) y su amiga la joven guardiana de monstruos en entrenamiento Elena Patata había vuelto a la normalidad. O lo que se puede llamar normal para ellos. Justo ahora, ellos se están yendo de sus clases de entrenamiento de monstruos, temporalmente en el viejo y abandonado muelle mientras que la antigua armería es reparada, de camino a casa.

"Vaya bomba, es suficientemente malo tener que estudiar para nuestro gran examen de matemáticas de la escuela, pero también tenemos un gran examen de monstruos, sin mencionar que tengo que alimentar y cambiar a Bombolo". Elena se quejo mientras miraba sus notas sobre varios tipos de monstruos.

"Tú querías ser una guardiana de monstruos" , Dijo Zick secamente. Aunque para ser honesto, compartía su punto de vista sobre ese asunto.

"No creo que después de todo este tiempo, y después de todo lo que he hecho por ti, todavía crees que no pertenezco a esto ¿Verdad? ", Elena se ofendió ante su tono.

"No, no es lo que estoy diciendo", Zick objeto sintiéndose un poco confundido con el porque ella pensaría eso.

"Ah, ¿Entonces qué es exactamente?" Preguntó Elena con los brazos cruzados. Desde que se conocieron, Zick ha mostrado muy poco aprecio por todo lo que ha hecho por él. A menudo la invita a salir con los otros Domadores jóvenes, o sólo para adular a Lay Mamery (No, ella no está celosa de nada) y no es sólo Zick, incluso ahora los otros domadores y tutores todavía la tratan fríamente, tratándola más como a un extraño que como una colega. De hecho, los únicos que parecían aceptarla, eran los monstruos del oasis de detención Barrymore. Cómo Bombo dijo, "Siempre me caíste bien, desde antes que le dieran el regalo de la vista"

"Bueno…yo… um…" Zick vacilo porque sabía perfectamente que las palabras incorrectas incurrirían en s ira.

"Perdóname joven pero, ¿Tu no eres Ezekiel Zick, sobrino de Emily Vermeer?" Preguntó un hombre con traje elegante.

"¿Quién quiere saber?" Preguntó Zick con cautela, pero agradecido por la interrupción. Desde que el hombre mencionó a Emily Vermeer, Zick se preocupó de que esto pudiera ser una trampa de su odiosa tía, también conocida como la Anguana de Er, la líder de las brujas Anguanas y enemiga jurada de la familia Zick y los monstruos en general.

"Mi nombre es David Grant, soy abogado público y tengo asuntos importantes que discutir con tus padres sobre tu tía" Grant le informó entregando a los niños su tarjeta de presentación. Los dos niños se miraron con sospecha, preguntándose si podían confiar en ese tipo. Sin embargo, accedieron a llevarlo a la casa de Zick.

* * *

Más tarde, en la residencia de Zick, Greta y Zob estaban tomando el té con el Señor Grant, mientras que Zick y Elena, junto con los otros monstruos, estaban a la vuelta de la esquina tratando de escuchar a escondidas.

"Bueno, permítanme llegar al punto: ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que usted o cualquiera de su familia ha visto o escuchado de la Señora Vermeer?, Preguntó Grant.

"Si nunca vuelvo a ver a esa bruja de nuevo, será demasiado pronto", Greta se burló, haciendo que Grant cerrará su ojo con curiosidad.

"No la hemos visto en un tiempo, durante varios meses en realidad, pero eso no es nada nuevo, como puede ver, realmente no nos llevamos tanto" Zob dijo tratando de no escalar las cosas.

"Sí, hace más de seis meses que nadie ha oído hablar de ella, así que el estado no tiene más remedio que declararla legalmente muerta" Grant les informó.

"Lástima que no podemos saberlo con seguridad", gruñó Greta.

"Bueno, no, pero vea, el problema es que nunca hizo un testamento, por lo que, cómo sus únicos parientes conocidos vivos, ustedes son los únicos beneficiados de sus bienes" dijo Grant.

"¿Cuando dice bienes?" Zob tragó saliva.

"Me refiero a todo, la mansión, sus propiedades, su dinero" Confirmó Grant.

"¡Absolutamente no, no quiere tener nada que ver con sus malas ganancias!" Greta protestó.

"Uh, cariño, pensemos esto un momento" Zob trato de calmar a su esposa. "No tenemos que quedárnoslo, podemos dar la mayor parte a caridad".

"¡No significa no!" Greta insistió.

"Mantenerlo o deshacerse de él, de cualquier manera hay un montón de papeleo que necesito que firme. He venido aquí como una cortesía, para informales de la situación. Volveré con los documentos en una semana, así que tiene hasta entonces para pensar en ello" Grant dijo antes de irse.

"Mamá ¿Estás segura de que no quieres saber?" Zick insinuó la manera de mantener la riqueza de Emily. Aunque odiaba a su tía Emily, tenía que admitir que era mucho dinero.

"No es por el dinero Zick, si no por los principios, me niego a tener algo que ver con ella." Greta se quebró.

"Bueno, creo que deberías reconsiderarlo", dijo su mascota gato sphynx sin pelo, que en realidad es el Monstruo Tutor Timothy-Moth o simplemente Timothy disfrazado".

"¿Timothy qué estás diciendo?" Preguntó Zob.

"Emily es la líder de las Anguanas, quien sabe qué clase de secretos habrá escondido en su casa, esta es una oportunidad de oro que no podemos perder" Timothy razonó.

"Pero Timothy, es la casa de Tía Emily de la que estamos hablando, ¿Quién sabe que tipo de trampas tiene ese lugar?" Zick razonó, recordando cómo el y Elena apenas salieron de allí vivos cuando fueron allí para encontrar una cura para el vampirismo.

"¿Además, no quemamos ese lugar hasta los suelos?" Elena recordaba como Zick quemó los libros de Emily cuando amenazó con convertirlos en lagartos.

"Sólo quemamos su laboratorio", le recordó Zick, "Así que estoy seguro de que cualquier información allí habría sido destruida".

"Eso puede ser, pero hay muchas posibilidades de que las haya reemplazado desde entonces… De cualquier manera, esta puede ser nuestra única oportunidad de estudiar la guarida de una bruja." Timothy argumentó "No te preocupes por las trampas, tendré un equipo de especialistas para investigar el lugar de arriba abajo para asegurarte de que no habrá sorpresas desagradables cuando lleguemos".

"Todavía no me gusta esto", Greta expresó su objeción, pero prometiendo no interponerse en su camino.

* * *

Unas pocas semanas después y después de firmar todos los documentos legales, y la liquidación de todos los honorarios y deudas; la familia Zick junto con los otros Domadores, Elena y otros Tutores, llegaron a la mansión de Emily.

"Whoa, podría acostumbrarme a estas excavaciones", dijo Teddy Thaur.

"!Qué no! Esta es la casa de una bruja después de todo, es demasiado peligroso!" El gato naranja tabby conocido como el Tutor Jeremy argumentó.

"Sabes que después de asegurar este lugar, puede que no sea una mala idea usarlo para alojamientos temporales para los domadores de fuera de la ciudad, incluso podemos asignar miembros de los Tutores guardianes para vigilarlos" Sugirió Timothy.

Jeremy consideró esto. Es cierto que han necesitado alojamiento para los domadores que vinieron de fuera de la ciudad y este lugar es sin duda mejor que el antiguo muelle. Por supuesto, tener un equipo de guardias para mantener un ojo en los domadores sería una ventaja.

"Si todo va bien con la investigación, entonces lo pensaré" Jeremy decidió.

Los Domadores y los Tutores se dividieron en equipos cuando comenzaron sus investigaciones. Como Timothy supuso, Emily ha restaurado su laboratorio y reemplazado algunos de los libros mágicos y elementos que destruyó Zick, dando a los tutores información valiosa sobre la magia de brujas. Zob y Terrence consiguieron encontrar la lista de contactos de Emily en su estudio dándoles los nombres de otras brujas no sólo en la zona, sino también en todo el país. Pero no todo iba bien, Teddy y Bobby se encontraban a menudo cayendo por algunas de las trampillas de Emily. Afortunadamente para ellos, Zick recordó dónde estaban algunas de las trampillas y pudo rescatarlos. Después de reír a su costa, por supuesto.

Mientras los Domadores y Tutores revisaban la mansión, Lay y Elena decidieron revisar el patio trasero. No es sorprendente que su jardín fuera un jardín proverbial de hierbas y otras plantas, algunas venenosas, que probablemente fueron usadas para pociones mágicas. La única otra cosa que descubrieron allí sin embargo era esta estructura extraña hecha de piedra.

"¿Para qué crees que es esto?", preguntó Elena.

"Si me preguntas que parece una especie de cripta", dijo Lay es una voz espeluznante.

"Bueno, Emily es una bruja así que supongo que algo así no sería demasiado sorprendente", dijo Elena con calma.

"¿Quieres comprobarlo", preguntó Lay.

"No sé, tal vez deberíamos esperar hasta que Timothy y Jeremy examinen primero el lugar", sugirió Elena.

"¿Qué tienes miedo?", Lay la desafió.

"¡Como si!", Elena se burló corriendo primero en el edificio, con Lay persiguiéndola.

Dentro había una larga escalera de caracol que los llevaba a varios metros bajo tierra. Pisando cuidadosamente para no desencadenar trampas, las dos chicas avanzaron lentamente, examinando todo dos veces con sus linternas. En poco tiempo se encontraron frente a una espeluznante puerta doble con marcas extrañas por todas partes.

"¿Alguna idea de lo que esto significa?", Lay preguntó.

"No estoy segura, pero creo que esto es una señal de advertencia", Elena reconoce algunas de las marcas de la clase de historia de los monstruos.

"¿Qué crees que mantuvo Emily allí?", preguntó Lay.

"Conociéndola, es probablemente donde ella guarda su oro." Elena bromeó. Sacando un viejo libro y leyendo algunas de las marcas en la puerta.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Lay.

"¿Esto?" Elena indicando su libro. "Sólo un poco de lo que recogí la última vez que visité la Feria de Anguanas, antes de que, como sabes , se quemará ese lugar hasta el suelo. Explicó Elena mientras continuaba jugando con las marcas.

"Wow, ¿hay algún lugar al que tú y Zick no hayas visto que no se ha quemado hasta el suelo?" Lay la molesto.

Elena sacó la lengua a su compañera. "Si no me equivoco, uno de estos símbolos debería abrir la puerta." Elena pensó.

"Um, ¿es realmente una buena idea?" Dijo Lay tragando saliva.

"Estoy segura de que no hay nada malo en mirar, además de que estoy segura de que lo que esté ahí dentro, lo podemos manejar" Elena dijo con confianza.

"Famosas últimas palabras", dijo Lay rodando sus ojos.

"Creo que esto es todo", dijo Elena presionando uno de los símbolos. Cómo ella sospechaba, los símbolos comenzaron a brillar y las puertas se abrieron. En su interior encontraron una habitación vacía con un solo ataúd dentro.

"Bueno, eso es una decepción," Elena hizo una mueca. Realmente creía que iba a encontrar algo de valor.

"Sí genial, ahora podemos salir de aquí? Este lugar me está dañando los nervios" Lay imploró. No estaba muy segura de por qué, pero los sentidos de Domadora le hormigueaban. Estaba segura de que no era un monstruo o un Fantasma Oscuro, pero definitivamente estaba percibiendo algo peligroso.

Ignorando las advertencias de Lay, Elena se acercó al ataúd y trató de leer la inscripción. "Todo lo que hay que decir es 'Char'. Me pregunto qué significa eso?" exclamó Elena mientras quitaba el polvo, sin darse cuenta de que también estaba frotando algunas de las runas.

"¿Quién se atreve a romper el sello sobre mi tumba y perturbar mi sueño?" Una voz misteriosa resonó en la habitación. La tapa del ataúd se abrió lentamente y niebla gris empezó a salir. Las dos chicas quedaron paralizadas de miedo cuando una figura alta surgió del ataúd.

* * *

Dentro de la mansión, los Domadores y los Tutores comparaban notas de todo lo que encontraron.

"Dime ¿dónde están Elena y Lay?" Zick se preguntó después de notar que estaban ausentes.

"Probablemente en el dormitorio probándose todas las joyas de fantasía", Teddy se rio mientras admiraba el anillo de diamantes que llevaba puesto.

"Sí, ya sabes cómo son las chicas y las baratijas" Convino Bobby, luciendo un nuevo collar de oro.

"¡Quítense esas cosas, no sabemos si están maldecidas o algo!" – Ordenó Jeremy gritando a los dos jóvenes Domadores.

"Muy bien sheesh", los muchachos se quitaron sus joyas.

"Pero es mejor que vayamos a buscarlas, ¿quién sabe qué les podría pasar en esta casa?" Sugirió Timothy.

"Estoy seguro de que están bien, no hemos encontrado nada demasiado peligroso y esas dos son las más confiables de este lote". Dijo Jeremy, reprochando con desaprobación las bromas de los muchachos.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Todos escucharon las chicas gritando.

"¿Qué estabas diciendo?" Dijo Timothy sarcásticamente.

"¡Vamos, tenemos que ir!" Zick corrió en la dirección de los gritos.

Los Domadores y los Tutores lo siguieron rápidamente. Preocupado por el destino de sus amigas, Zick activó su Vista Dom para ver dónde estaban Elena y Lay, permitiéndole encontrar la cripta rápidamente. Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la cripta, Zick emitió un fuerte estornudo.

"Uh-oh eso nunca es bueno", comentó Teddy. Siempre que Zick tiene estornudos cómo este, generalmente significa que un enemigo poderoso está cerca, o sus alergias al polvo estaban actuando de nuevo. Nunca se puede decir con alguien que es alérgico a casi todo.

Dentro de la tumba, encontraron a Elena y Lay tumbadas en el suelo con un extraño hombre de pie junto a ellos. Llevaba las ropas tradicionales del Anguanas y la piel de su cuero cabelludo caía sobre sus ojos. No hay duda para la mente de nadie, que él es un brujo.

"Mis queridos Domadores", reflexionó el hombre antes de darse cuenta de los gatos junto con los humanos. "Y Tutores también, este lugar ciertamente se ha vuelto más vivo desde que estuve encerrado aquí, Jeremy-Joth eres tú?, ¿ha sido mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?

"¿No eres tú?" Jeremy se ahogó.

"¿Lo conoces?" preguntó Zick.

"¡Tenemos que detenerlo ahora!" Ordenó Jeremy.

 *** ENERGÍA DOM *** Los Domadores y los Tutores comenzaron a disparar sus Rayos Dom en Char. Sin embargo, siendo un brujo, sus poderes Dom son completamente inútiles contra él. Afortunadamente, Zick se dio cuenta de que, si bien no puede afectar a las brujas directamente, todavía puede golpearlas indirectamente. Disparando su Dom y haciendo una serie de varias explosiones en el suelo, Zick debía golpear a Char de regreso, pero para su desconcierto, Char sólo se quedó allí como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Por favor, detén esto, te estás avergonzando". Char se echó a reír desde que los Rayos Dom eran tan efectivos como una linterna.

"Esto no está funcionando", comentó Zob.

"¡Sigue tirando, no podemos permitirle escapar!" ordenó Jeremy, todavía disparando a Char.

"Bueno, tal vez sólo necesito un impulso de energía", dijo Zick sacando un par de gafas de sol de su bolsa. Las gafas de sol de doble capa que Elena hizo especialmente para que cubriera sus ojos para que nadie se diera cuenta de ellos brillando cuando está usando sus poderes de Domador. Sin embargo, también tenían un efecto añadido. De alguna manera, las gafas también realzan la Energía Dom de Zick, haciendo sus rayos aún más fuertes. Poniéndose las gafas, Zick disparó otro más brillante Rayo Dom. ¡Esta vez consiguiendo golpear Char de regreso!

"¿Que?" Char chisporroteó en confusión y no sólo por que eso no debió haber funcionado, sino que también lo afectó de una manera extraña. Mientras se levantaba, Zick le disparó con otro Rayo Dom mejorado que voló a Char hasta la pared. La segunda explosión confirmó sus sospechas, haciendo que Char se riera mientras volvía a subir.

"Bueno, eso fue una impresionante demostración de poder, joven Domador" -agregó Char-. "Ahora te daré la victoria por ahora, pero no pienses ni por un segundo que haz ganado, porque nos veremos de nuevo". Char rio mientras avanzaba por las paredes.

"¿Qué? ¿Es un fantasma?" Zick se preguntó ya que explicaría esa vibración extraña que estaba percibiendo de él.

"¡Vaya Bomba! ¡Qué nos golpeó?" Elena gimió mientras luchaba por levantarse con Lay levantándose también.

"Elena, Lay, ¿estás bien?", preguntó todo el mundo.

"Sí, estamos bien, es sólo ese tipo del ataúd que usó algún tipo de hechizo para dormir". Lay explicó sacudiendo el mareo de su cabeza.

-¿Quién era, de todos modos? Elena gimió aún con dolor de cabeza.

-¿Bueno, Jeremy? Todo el mundo se volvió hacia el gato gordo desde que lo llamaban por su nombre.

"Lo siento, pero esa información es muy secreta, el protocolo exige que se requiera una reunión con los Máximos Tutores para poder divulgar cualquier información" Dijo Jeremy. Todo el mundo gimió, ya que saben cuánto de Jeremy es duro cuando se trata de seguir las reglas.

"Creo que las circunstancias actuales son una forma de eludir las reglas en este caso", argumentó Timothy.

-"Supongo que sí", concedió Jeremy. "Se llama Char. Es un antiguo señor de las brujas".

\- "¿Te refieres a como Moog Magister?"

-"No, era mucho más poderoso y mucho peor". Jeremy tragó saliva, casi temeroso de continuar.

"Lo vi pasar a través de la pared. ¿Significa eso que es un fantasma o un espectro negro?", preguntó Zick.

"No, ninguno de esos me temo, él es de una clase diferente, él es lo que llamamos un Wraith". Jeremy terminó.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar de Old Mill, un pequeño fouler estaba corriendo haciendo un lío de cosas, ya que prefieren el medio ambiente sucio a limpio. Como estaba rodando en algún molde, una figura oscura lo golpeo detrás de él. Antes de que supiera lo que pasaba, Char lo arrebató y se lo tragó todo.

"Ah monstruos jóvenes, deliciosos como siempre", dijo Char, lamiéndose los labios. "Pero todavía no estoy satisfecho", sollozó, ya que todavía sentía hambre dentro de él.

El mismo hambre que lo afecta desde que se convirtió en un Wraith. Un hambre que no podía apaciguar no importaba lo que comiera o cuánto. Dejándolo para siempre sintiendo hambre, pero eso es un problema para un tiempo posterior. "No importa, mi salvación pronto estará a la mano, pero primero debo despertar a mis hermanos, porque nuestro tiempo ha llegado".


	2. Terror de los Espectros

**Notas de la autora**

No me pertenece Monster Allergy

 **Notas de la traductora**

Chicos aquí les traigo el capítulo de esta semana, no olviden dejar reviews para que la autora los vea.

Ni Monster Allergy ni esta historia me pertenecen, mon-ra es la autora, sólo soy la traductora

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Terror de los Espectros**

En algún lugar en el centro de la ciudad, Char estaba fuera y exploraba este nuevo entorno, maravillándose de los lugares que lo rodeaban. "¿Quién hubiera pensado que los seres humanos hubieran avanzado tanto en mi ausencia?", Char dijo admirando los altos edificios. Durante su tiempo, los seres humanos todavía vivían en chozas de madera en su mayor parte. Algunos privilegiados tenían castillos de piedra. Ver a la gente que vivía en gigantescas casas metálicas que se extendían hasta el cielo era increíble. Y no fue sólo los rascacielos que llamó su atención. También había la tecnología que lo fascinaba; Como los carruajes sin caballo, los dispositivos de mano que parecen servir a un propósito similar como lo hace una bola de cristal, y los monolitos que proporcionan alimento y bebida a petición de la persona. Mientras avanzaba no podía evitar notar que la gente lo miraba extrañamente. Al mismo tiempo, se encontró frente a un gran almacén donde vio su reflejo en el cristal que se superponía con algunas de las prendas expuestas. Ahora que el pensaba al respecto, su ropa parece hacerle un poco conspicuo.

"Puede que necesite un cambio en el armario para poder adaptarme a estos nativos", Char meditó. Haciéndose intangible, se introdujo en un maniquí, cambiando su ropa vieja por los que estaban en el maniquí. Char se acercó a un espejo para ver su nueva apariencia. Ahora llevaba un pantalón de cuero con abrigo y sombrero de ala ancha.

"No es realmente el estilo al que estoy acostumbrado, pero no está mal", dijo Char admirando su nuevo traje. "De hecho, me gusta, ¿qué más puede ofrecer este mundo moderno?" Char se dijo mientras continuaba su tour.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la mansión de Emily, los Domadores y los Tutores se reunieron en la sala principal para una reunión de emergencia.

"Está bien Jeremy, ¿quién es este Char?", preguntó Zick.

-¿Y qué son los wraith? Añadió Elena.

"¡Una cosa a la vez!" Jeremy silbó mientras se ponía cómodo. "Primero, como todos deberían saber, cuando un ser humano muere se convierte en uno de los dos tipos de fantasmas".

"Sí, espíritus blancos como mis abuelos", interrumpió Zick.

"Y espectros negros, fantasmas que quieren volver a la vida comiendo monstruos y Domadores". Teddy terminó tratando de no ser aleccionado por Zick.

"Dado que tener sustancia monstruosa en sus estómagos los hace temporalmente sólidos, también los hace llegar a ser extremadamente destructivos." Bobby dijo saltando.

"Sí", Jeremy dijo ligeramente molesto que lo interrumpieron, pero en este momento, ya se esperaba ese tipo de comportamiento grosero de este grupo. "Pero lo que la mayoría no sabe es que hay un tercer tipo de fantasma llamado Wraith, pero a diferencia de los dos primeros, estos fantasmas se manifiestan a partir de brujas difuntas".

-¡Qué, pero nunca he oído hablar de brujas convirtiéndose en fantasmas! Protestaron los Domadores mayores.

"Eso es porque son fantasmas artificiales", dijo Jeremy con severidad. Completamente sorprendidos por esta revelación, todos jadearon en silencio. "Hace unos 1000 años, cuando aparecieron por primera vez, nadie sabía de dónde venían o cómo llegaron a ser, pero una cosa era cierta: no eran naturales. De alguna manera Char el anterior Caballero de las brujas, encontró una manera de transformarse a sí mismo y a su crías en fantasmas como criaturas, capaces de cambiar de forma sólida a fantasma a voluntad y eran prácticamente imparables ". Jeremy hizo una pausa para recordar un momento traumático. "La primera vez que encontré a los Wraiths era un joven guardia, Cuando acabé de entrenar, me asignaron para proteger a un pequeño pueblo de monstruos, fue cuando Char y sus crías atacaron, igual que las brujas vivas, el Dom de Tutores y Domadores eran ineficaces contra ellos. No sólo eso, ninguna de nuestras defensas anti-fantasma funcionaba en ellos tampoco. Pero esa no es la peor parte. Jeremy se estremeció nerviosamente.

"¿Qué fue lo peor?", Zick tragó saliva.

"Como saben todos, las pociones mágicas sólo se pueden preparar en el caldero de una bruja", comentó Jeremy.

"Es cierto", interrumpió Elena. "Traté de cocinar algunos de estos hechizos mágicos usando mis propias ollas, pero nunca funcionaron, pero tuve un guisado de carne bastante bueno". Mostrando a todos una página en su libro de brujas.

"¿Puedo continuar?", Jeremy se estremeció. Elena asintió dejando su libro. "Lo peor de los Wraith es que sus estómagos funcionan como un caldero biológico, simplemente necesitan comer los ingredientes y pueden elaborar cualquier poción mágica que deseen". Todo el mundo fue devuelto por esta revelación. Una de las pocas debilidades que tienen las brujas es el hecho de que sólo pueden llevar algunas pociones sobre su persona. Una vez que usan eso, o no tienen el hechizo adecuado para una situación específica, son vulnerables. Pero si los estómagos de los Wraiths pueden preparar cualquier cosa que necesiten cuando la necesiten, eso prácticamente elimina esa debilidad. Sin embargo lo que realmente les molesta es los ingredientes en sí. Ya que todos saben que uno de los ingredientes clave en las pociones de brujas son monstruos. Cuando invadieron mi pueblo, los vi devorar más de cien monstruos en un escenario. Parecía que su apetito no había terminado". Jeremy se estremeció.

"Entonces, ¿cómo los detuvieron?" Elena tragó saliva.

"No lo hicimos", confesó Jeremy. "Yo y mis compañeros de guardia y unos cuantos Domadores tratamos de derrotarlos, pero fuimos irremediablemente superados, apenas conseguimos escapar con los pocos monstruos que pudimos salvar". Jeremy bajó la cabeza con vergüenza. "Durante más de un mes los Wraiths aterrorizaron al mundo de los monstruos, me enfrenté a Char muchas veces durante ese entonces, aunque nunca pude vencerlo, y un día, tan rápido como vinieron, todos desaparecieron". Jeremy terminó.

"¿Qué quieres decir con desaparecidos?" preguntó Timothy.

"Sólo eso, simplemente se fueron sin dejar rastro". Jeremy subrayó.

"¿Cruzaron al otro lado?" Elena se preguntó.

"Tal vez, pero hubo rumores de que ciertos Domadores renegados habían hecho un trato con los Anguanas, y a cambio de 1000 monstruos preparaban un hechizo que libraría al mundo de los Wraiths". Jeremy miró acusadoramente a los Domadores.

"¡Oh, no otra vez!", Zob gruñó. Durante siglos, Domadores han sido erróneamente exiliados de las ciudades monstruosas y encarcelados en el Oasis de Detención porque unos pocos han estado cazando monstruos y vendiéndolos con fines de lucro. Sólo recientemente su exilio se levantó después de Zick y los otros Domadores ayudaron a salvar Bibbur-Si de Magnacat. Sin embargo, todavía hay tensión entre los tutores y domadores debido a su historia a cuadros.

"¿Tienes pruebas de que los Domadores hicieron eso?" preguntó Zick.

"Nada fue probado en ese entonces", admitió Jeremy a regañadientes. "Sin embargo a juzgar por la cantidad de magia en esa cripta, parece apoyar a dicho rumor".

"Eso es sólo evidencia circunstancial". Bobby dijo haciendo un contrapunto.

"Todo eso no importa ahora, todavía tenemos que lidiar con esta crisis actual!" Timothy recordó a todos.

"Bueno, tenemos una cosa que no tenías hace mil años". Zick se jactó de mostrarle a todos sus gafas de sol.

"Así es, de alguna manera las gafas de Zick fueron capaces de amplificar sus rayos Dom para hacer efecto a Char". Recordó Timothy.

"Entonces, ¿Qué tal armar al el resto de nosotros con algunos de esos accesorios de lujo?". -preguntó Teddy.

"¿Estás seguro de que quieres uno, después de lo que pasó la última vez?" Zick bromeó. Recordando a Teddy cómo trató de robar las gafas de sol de Zick, sólo para perder el control de sus poderes Dom al usarlos.

"Hey fue una casualidad, apuesto a que voy a ser mucho mejor usándolos esta vez." Teddy protestó.

"Aunque no estoy muy entusiasmado con la idea de darles a los niños herramientas para aumentar el poder, pueden ser nuestra única esperanza". Jeremy admitió a regañadientes. "Por cierto, ¿de dónde sacaste esas gafas? Sé que no son artículos estándar de Dom."

"Pensando en ello, nunca supe de dónde salieron" Timothy miro a Zick.

"Elena los hizo para mí", dijo Zick finalmente. Haciendo que todo el mundo la mire.

"Hola, sólo los hice cubrir sus ojos, no sabía que le darían un impulso de poder, ni siquiera estoy segura si puedo hacer otros". -admitió Elena.

"Escuché que es un regalo de amor de su novia," Teddy bromeó.

"No es de extrañar que no quiera compartirlo con el resto de nosotros" Bobby rio.

"O por qué ella no hará uno para el resto de nosotros." Lay dijo uniéndose a ellos.

"Hey él / ella no es mi novio / novia!" Ambos, Zick y Elena, dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"Si lo dices", se burlaron los jóvenes Domadores.

"Basta de tonterías, voy a acompañar a Elena de regreso a Bibbur-Si. Tal vez ella puede trabajar con nuestro departamento de R / D para tratar de recrear las gafas, y tengo que informar de esto a los otros Tutores Máximos, Tutor Estelar Timothy, toma las riendas del equipo de investigación y busca el agujero de esta bruja de arriba abajo. Intenta encontrar cualquier información que nos ayude a lidiar con los Espectros". Ordenó Jeremy.

"¿Qué pasa con nosotros?" -preguntaron los Domadores

"Vayan a buscar a Char. ¡Deténganlo si pueden, pero al menos, eviten que coma todos los monstruos! Jeremy subrayó". Con eso todos se apresuraron a hacer sus tareas.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Char estaba ahora en alguna parte de Old Mill. Aunque no tan grande como la gran ciudad, todavía tenía sus encantos. Una cosa de particular interés eran los viejos edificios abandonados infestados con fantasmas oscuros. "Si voy a tener éxito en mis esfuerzos, necesitaré aliados". Char decidió. "O al menos, siervos". Al entrar en el edificio abandonado vio que había más fantasmas en su interior que él pensaba originalmente.

"Tengo hambre", se quejaban los Fantasmas Oscuros mientras se movían. Con los Domadores y los Tutores trabajando juntos para proteger a los monstruos, ha sido cada vez más difícil para los espectros negros perseguir monstruos.

"Quizá pueda servirles de algo", dijo Char volando en la habitación.

"¿Quién eres tú?", preguntó uno de los espectros negros mientras los otros se reunían en una posición defensiva.

"¿Que eres?", preguntó otro.

"Pareces ser un fantasma pero no eres un espectro negro", dijo un tercero.

"Y puesto que no nos cegamos con esa maldita blanca, tampoco eres un Espíritu de Luz". Otro señaló.

"Correcto, no soy un Fantasma Oscuro ni un Espíritu de Luz. Yo soy lo que se llama un Wraith, mi nombre es Char y tengo una proposición para ti". Char ofreció.

"¿Qué clase de proposición?", preguntó el primer Espectro Negro. Claramente él era el líder de ese grupo.

"Necesito ayuda con una fiesta de reunión familiar que estoy planeando." Char sonrió mientras sacaba una lata pequeña. "Considera esto un pago inicial y una muestra de mi buena fe." Char lanzó la lata a los Espectros Negros. Cuando golpeao el suelo, la tapa se cayó y un monstruo, un Snyakutze, llegó estallando. Aterrorizado, el cuerpo de los Snyakutze empezó a desmoronarse con cada pieza que huía en una dirección diferente, pero los Fantasmas Oscuros rápidamente comenzaron a perseguirlo y encerrar las partes del pobre monstruo en un capullo. Con la excepción de un globo ocular que logró rodar. Después de asegurar su presa, el líder se volvió hacia Char.

"Gracias por darnos la cena, pero sólo porque nos trajiste un monstruo que no significa que trabajemos para ti, tendrás que traernos diez antes de comprometernos con algo". El Espectro negro se burló.

"Hecho", dijo Char mientras vomitaba diez monstruos diferentes que antes comía. De los cuales todos seguían vivos. "Creo que esto lo cubrirá". Char se burló.

"¿Que eres?", preguntó el líder de los Espectros Negros con temor.

"Su nuevo amo", dijo Char con una voz imponente. Agarró al líder de Espectros Negros por la garganta. "Sirve bien y serás muy recompensado". Char advirtió cuando abrió la boca y luego procedió a comer al líder de los Espectros Negros. Los Espectros Negros gritaron aterrorizados ante lo que estaban presenciando. Están acostumbrados a ser el depredador no la presa, por lo que ver uno de ellos ser devorado es muy inquietante. Después de tragar el último trozo, Char volvió su atención a los Fantasmas restantes. "¿Bien?" Char espero su respuesta.

Los Fantasmas se miraron unos a otros sin saber si debían quedarse o huir. Es cierto que este fantasma Char sólo se comió a su líder y probablemente se los comería también, pero también les proporcionó once monstruos. Eso es más de lo que han sido capaces de capturar en la última década. Como fantasmas, realmente no necesitan comer para el sustento, sólo lo hacen para volver a la vida. "Entonces, ¿qué quieres que hagamos jefe?", preguntaron los Fantasmas. Su codicia por más monstruos reemplazó su miedo a Char.

Char sonrió. "Necesito que encuentres algo para mí, ataúdes, con estas marcas en ellos." Char evocó los mismos símbolos que estaban en su ataúd.


	3. Enfrentamientos en Old Mill

Nota de la autora

Monster Allergy no me pertenece

Nota de la traductora

¡Bien aquí tienen un capítulo más que es donde comienza mi parte preferida! ¡Esperos sus reviews! – Esta historia no me pertenece es traducción de la historia de mon-ra, Monster Allergy tampoco es de mi propiedad.

* * *

Capítulo 3: Enfrentamientos en Old Mill

"¡Vaya Bomba!", dijo Elena con asombro. Nunca deja de asombrarla el ver la Ciudad Suspendida de Bibbur-Si colgando de la ciudad de Big Burg. Sostenida por una serie de cuerdas y de puentes, apoyados por los edificios altos de Big Burg. Es, sin duda, una verdadera maravilla de la ingeniería. Ahora sólo hay tres formas de entrar en la Ciudad Suspendida. Uno es volar allí, la otra es subir por los lados de los edificios, el método final (y más común) es usar los elevadores de monstruos, convenientemente ubicados en algunas de las intersecciones más concurridas de Big Burg. Aunque cualquiera de los dos métodos no sería un gran problema para los monstruos invisibles, presenta algunas dificultades para una chica y un gato totalmente visibles. "Vamos chica, tenemos prisa", le ordenó Jeremy mientras él le mandaba subir al ascensor.

"¿Sabes, no te parece extraño que nadie haya informado ver humanos voladores cada vez que uno de nosotros usa los ascensores, ni siquiera en los periódicos". Comentó Elena. A pesar de que ella ha hecho este viaje varias veces, todavía le preocupa que alguien se de cuenta y que vuele a todos el secreto sobre el mundo de los monstruos.

"Eso puede haber sido un problema en los viejos tiempos, pero ahora los seres humanos están tan fijados en sus teléfonos celulares que nadie nunca se molesta en ver nunca más". Jeremy se echó a reír. Cuando el ascensor levantó a Elena del suelo, pudo ver que nadie le estaba prestando atención porque, tal como Jeremy dijo, tenían los ojos pegados a sus teléfonos. Completamente no observan lo que estaba sucediendo justo en frente de ellos. Una vez que llegaron a la Ciudad Suspendida, Jeremy dirigió a Elena con el Sr. Uzka, el arquitecto que diseñó la ciudad, que estaba más que feliz de trabajar con Elena en la reconstrucción de las gafas de sol. Mientras trabajaban, Jeremy se dirigió a la sala principal del consejo para informar a los demás Tutores Máximos de lo que ha ocurrido.

* * *

Mientras tanto Zick, Teddy y Bobby caminaban por las calles de Old Mill Village, buscando alguna señal de Char. Siguiendo los rumores sobre un nuevo fantasma devorando monstruos de izquierda a derecha, los llevan a esta zona de la ciudad. "Esto no tiene sentido, hemos estado buscando horas y no hemos visto un rastro de Char". Teddy se quejó.

"¿Qué esperabas encontrar, huellas de pies, migas de pan, una señal diciendo que Char está aquí, el tipo es un fantasma, o al menos la mitad de uno, no puedes esperar un rastro que nos lleve a él". Bobby razonó.

"Todavía debe haber algo," Zick gimió en frustración. Cuando repentinamente percibió algo, y no sólo él. Bobby y Teddy también lo percibieron.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Bobby se preguntó.

"Alguien está pidiendo ayuda", Zick reconoce esta sensación. Mirando a su alrededor cogió un objeto redondo del suelo.

"¿Qué estás diciendo, que el mármol está pidiendo ayuda? Teddy se burló.

"No es un mármol, es un globo ocular". Zick lo corrigió.

"Así que hay un Snyakutze en alguna parte de por aquí perdiendo partes del cuerpo, eso no es nada inusual". Teddy comentó. Bobby asintió con la cabeza.

"Sí excepto que éste estaba pidiendo ayuda", les recordó Zick.

* VISTA DOM* Normalmente el poder de la vista se utiliza para dar a Domadores y Guardianes la capacidad de ver el mundo invisible; Pero para Domadores más avanzados, también puede usarse para dar premoniciones o ver cosas a través de los ojos de otro monstruo. Usando el globo ocular como foco, Zick empezó a ver lo que veían los otros ojos del Snyakutze. "Está bien, veo una habitación oscura, con otros monstruos, en capullos." Zick informó a sus compañeros.

"Eso significa que fue capturado por los Espectros Negros", pensó Bobby.

"Genial, no tenemos tiempo para esto", se quejó Teddy. Ya tienen que lidiar con un Brujo Fantasma, no necesitan problemas adicionales con Espectros negros también.

"Espera, hay algo más", Zick tratando de concentrarse en los alrededores del monstruo. "¡Es Char, está haciendo una especie de trato con los Fantasmas Oscuros!".

"¿Sabes rápido dónde están?", preguntó Teddy.

"Uh," Zick miró alrededor para ponerse en contacto. "¡Ahí!" Señaló un edificio abandonado que se parecía mucho al que veía a través del ojo. Con el fin de mantener el elemento de sorpresa, los tres jóvenes Domadores se pusieron sus telepatines y se transportaron al edificio.

¡DOMADORES! -gritaron los Espectros Negros. "¿DE DÓNDE VIENEN ELLOS?" Otro dijo. "No importa, oigo que los Domadores son mucho más sabrosos que los monstruos". Comentó un tercero. Pronto todos los Espectros Negros estaban babeando ante la perspectiva de comer tres Domadores.

* ENERGÍA DOM * Los tres Domadores comenzaron a volar sus rayos de energía en los Fantasmas. Afortunadamente, todos eran Domadores de nivel 4 así que ahora su energía azul puede disolver fantasmas. Aún así, los Fantasmas Oscuros no se rendirán sin una pelea. Todos empezaron a volar por la habitación tratando de esquivar los rayos de energía Dom, mientras disparaban sus propias rayos rojos a los Domadores con la esperanza de contenerlos. Los Domadores, a su vez, comenzaron a usar sus telepatines para teletransportarse por toda la habitación con el fin de flanquear a los fantasmas.

"¿Que esta pasando aqui?" Char rugió al entrar en la escena.

"Teddy, Bobby, liberen a todos los monstruos, yo me encargo de Char." Zick ordenó mientras se ponía las gafas.

"¡Bien!" Reconocieron los dos chicos. Teddy inmediatamente comenzó a usar su energía Dom para cortar a los monstruos de sus capullos con Bobby cubriéndolo. Zick podía sentir su energía Dom surgiendo dentro de él gracias a sus gafas. Al crear una gran bola de energía, Zick le disparó directamente a Char. Char se mantuvo firme, levantando los brazos en una posición defensiva, tomando toda la fuerza de la explosión, que lo golpeó de nuevo a la pared.

"Yo lo sabía, tenía razón, nunca antes había sentido tal poder ... Eres realmente la sorpresa joven Domador ... Parece que el destino nos ha unido." Char se rió.

"Sí, porque es mi destino patear tu trasero fantasmal!" Zick gritó disparando más rayos Dom en Char. Char se defendió disparando disparos místicos en Zick también.

"Hey jefe se roban nuestra comida!" Dijo uno de los Fantasmas. Char miró a Teddy y Bobby y vio que habían liberado a casi la mitad de los monstruos.

"Guarden lo que pueda, este lugar está perdido." Char ordenó. Los Espectros Negros consiguieron aferrarse a tres de los monstruos capulados antes de que Char regurgitase una especie de polvo rosa en su mano. "¡Esto no se ha acabado Domadores!" Char vociferó, lanzó el polvo que creando una niebla rosada alrededor de sí mismo, los Espectros Negros restantes, y cualquier monstruos que todavía tenían, teletransportándolos lejos.

"¿A dónde fueron?" Teddy se preguntó.

"A un lugar lejos de aquí", dijo Zick, ominosamente.

* * *

Miles de distancia en un cementerio viejo, Char y sus secuaces aparecieron dentro de la funeraria. "No muy a mis estándares, pero funcionará." Char comentó mientras exploraba su nuevo entorno.

"Oye, conozco este lugar, es donde celebramos el funeral de mi mejor amigo". Dijo uno de los Espectros negros.

"También es donde tienes tu funeral", bromeó otro.

"Suficiente", dijo Char tranquilamente silenciándolos a todos. "Con los Domadores en nuestra cola necesitamos subir nuestra tabla de tiempo. ¿Algún progreso en mi pequeño mandato al que te envié?"

"Oh, eso es lo que te iba a decir, encontramos uno de esos ataúdes que querías, con uno de esos símbolos que pediste". Dijo uno de los Fantasmas.

"¿Dónde? ¿Y cuándo puede llegar aquí?" Char exigió.

"Sobre eso", el Fantasma Oscuro entregó vacilante a Char un folleto mostrando algunas de las adquisiciones más recientes del museo. Uno de los cuales era un ataúd excavado en alguna antigua tumba con la misma marca en el ataúd de Char.

"¿Por qué no me lo has traído?" Preguntó Char con bastante impaciencia.

"Pero jefe, si lo robamos, podría alertar a los Domadores", pensó el Espectro negro.

Char consideró esto, el Espectro Negro tenía un buen punto. Aunque no temía a los Domadores, no podía arriesgarse a arruinar sus planes como lo hicieron siglos atrás. Parecería que tendría que perder la preciosa magia que tenía, pero si sus planes triunfan, entonces podría valer la pena. "Dame uno de esos monstruos" Ordenó Char.

"Pero jefe dijiste que éstos eran los nuestros", comentaron los Espectros Negros.

"No te preocupes, te vas a llenar y más pronto" Char prometió agarrando a uno de los monstruos y comiéndoselo entero. Luego sacó un pequeño paquete de almuerzo y comió los palitos de zanahoria y brócoli. Después tomó un jarrón de flores cercano, desechando las flores, y regurgitó un líquido de color cian en el vaso. "Toma esto aquí y extiéndelo sobre el ataúd, creará un duplicado para que nadie sepa que lo has robado". Char instruyo. Un par de Espectros Negros tomaron la poción y salieron volando.

"Hey Jefe, creo que encontré otro." Dijo un Espectro Negro emocionado.

"¿Dónde?" Char exigió.

"Oh hombre, te vas a reír de esto, está aquí mismo en este mismo cementerio." El Fantasma se echó a reír señalando la ventana que mostraba una tumba cercana con el mismo diseño arquitectónico en el que Char estaba dentro. Decorado con las marcas en su ataúd.

"Encontrar a dos de mis hermanos en menos de un día, parece que el destino está realmente de mi parte". Char se rió.

* * *

De vuelta al edificio abandonado. Los jóvenes Domadores acababan de liberar a los otros monstruos. "Oh, gracias, gracias." El único Snyakutze agradeció.

"Es por placer, de hecho nunca habríamos podido encontrarte sin tu ayuda." Zick dijo entregándole al monstruo su ojo perdido.

"¡Mi ojo favorito! Oh, gracias a Dios, pensé que esos Espectros negros se lo habían comido." El Snyakutze aplaudió poniendo el ojo de nuevo en su lugar.

"Creo que es mejor si los monstruos salen rápidamente de aquí", aconsejó Zick.

-Sí, quién sabe cuándo regresarán esos Espectros Negros", le advirtió Teddy. Atendiendo a su consejo, los monstruos se dispersaron tan rápido como pudieron.

"¿Y ahora qué ?, estamos de vuelta al principio." Bobby gruñó.

"Se está haciendo tarde, creo que deberíamos irnos a casa y empezar de nuevo mañana", sugirió Teddy después de revisar su reloj. Los otros dos asintieron de acuerdo, pero cuando estaban a punto de partir, dos monstruos llegaron corriendo hacia ellos tan rápido como pudieron. Uno era un monstruo anaranjado grande con una boca grande, el segundo era una versión bebé todavía en pañales.

"Zick, Bombo está tan contento de haberte encontrado," bombo resopló.

"Bombo, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Este lugar está infestado de Espectros Negros". Zick regañó.

"Eso no es importante, Bombo tiene noticias terribles ¡Ha ocurrido algo horrible!" Dijo Bombo en un estado de pánico.

"¿Qué es Bombo? ¿Te puso Timothy una dieta otra vez?" Zick bromeó.

"Sí, pero eso no, mucho peor." Bombo sacudió la cabeza. En este punto Zick le dio a Bombo toda su atención. Cualquiera que sea la noticia, debe ser grave si Bombo dice que es peor que él a dieta. "Bombo estaba en la Ciudad Suspendida con Bombolo cuando Bombo lo vio, ¡los Tutores arrestan a Elena!" – Bombo lloró. El bebé Bombolo lloró también.

"¿Qué? Por qué?", preguntó Zick.

"No sé, algo sobre ella causando el mayor problema en la historia de Bibbur-Si". Resumió Bombo.

"Oh no, ¿qué ha hecho ella ahora?" Zick gimió, activando sus telepatines para que pudiera irse a Bibbur-Si. Desafortunadamente él drenó el poder de los patines durante la batalla así que ahora no funcionarían. Lo mismo con los telepatines de Teddy y Bobby. Como no pueden teletransportarse, los tres corrieron tan rápido como pudieron a la Ciudad Suspendida. Bombo y Bombolo los siguieron detrás de ellos.


	4. El juicio de Elena Patata

Nota de la autora

Monster Allergy no me pertenece

Nota de al traductora

¡Comenzamos con mi parte preferida de la historia, sigan atentos chicos y dejen reviews! Monster Allergy ni esta historia me pertenecen

* * *

Capítulo 4: El juicio de Elena Patata

En la ciudad suspendida de Bibbur-Si, Elena estaba trabajando con el Sr. Uzka en la recreación de las gafas de sol especiales que hizo para Zick. "Bueno, escuché a algunos chicos en la escuela diciendo que Zick tiene esta mirada espantosa y cuando vi que sus ojos brillaban cada vez que usaba sus poderes de Domador sabía que era la causa, así que hice estas especiales gafas de sol de doble capa para cubrir sus ojos. No tenía ni idea de que le daría un impulso de poder. " Explicó Elena.

"Ya veo, ¿y qué hiciste para hacer esas gafas?", Preguntó Uzka.

"Bueno, primero intenté poner varias lentes oscuras juntas, pero eso hizo que fuera demasiado difícil ver, así que usé las lentes de espejo en su lugar, de esa manera la luz de sus ojos se reflejaría, oscureciendo algo sin comprometer su visión". Explicó Elena.

"Creo que veo lo que está pasando aquí, entonces", reflexionó Uzka. "Elena ¿sabes por qué los ojos del Domador brillan cuando usan sus poderes?"

"Realmente no, sólo pensé que era una reacción involuntaria, algo así como cuando Zick estornuda cuando sus alergias comienzan". Elena se encogió de hombros.

"Bueno, querida, eso es parcialmente correcto". Uzka reflexionó. "En realidad es más de un, ¿cómo debería ponerlo?, un puerto de escape."

"¿Quieres decir como en un coche?" preguntó Elena con escepticismo.

"No exactamente", Uzka sacudió la cabeza. "Cuando un Domador empieza a construir energía, el exceso comienza a salir de su cuerpo, algo así como el sudor de los seres humanos cuando se pone demasiado caliente. Normalmente, este poder sólo se disipará al salir del cuerpo, pero sus gafas está cogiendo esta energía y reflejándolo de nuevo a los ojos, causando una acumulación increíble de Energía Dom ". Calculó Uzka.

" ¡Vaya bomba, eso suena peligroso!". Elena tragó saliva.

"Oh lo es," Uzka estuvo de acuerdo. "Si Zick no era capaz de controlar la acumulación, su cabeza podría haber explotado."

"Eso podría explicar por qué Teddy perdió el control de sus poderes cuando trató de usar las gafas." Elena suspiró. "Tal vez podamos encontrar una manera de hacer que los gafas sean más seguras de usar?"

"Tengo algunas teorías, pero sin un Domador para probarlas, será un reto". Uzka admitió.

"Bueno, me gustan los retos", dijo Elena con entusiasmo. Los dos trabajaron diligentemente probando diferentes combinaciones de lentes pero hasta ahora no tuvieron éxito. La energía acaba de ser reflejada de nuevo a la fuente de energía, causando la sobrecarga. "No lo entiendo, ¿qué estamos haciendo mal? Incluso las gafas de Zick nunca fallaron , y las hice por accidente". Elena se preguntó.

"Debe de haber algo que nos falta" gruñó Uzka mientras examinaba los vasos. "¿Estás segura de que no hay nada más que hiciste?"

"Nada fuera de lo normal, quiero decir que esto es todo lo que hice. Lentes de espejo, de doble capa para las protecciones adicionales, pero parece un poco diferente". Elena notó y echaba una ojeada a los vasos.

"¿Diferente cómo?" Preguntó Uzka. Antes de que Elena tuviera la oportunidad de responder; el Guardia de Tutores junto con Jeremy en su verdadera forma de monstruo, entrón en el laboratorio.

"Elena Patata", dijo el guardia.

"Sí", respondió Elena.

"Lo siento, Elena, no quería que esto sucediera", se disculpó Jeremy, avergonzado de sí mismo.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó Elena.

"Elena Patata, por orden del consejo de Máximos Tutores, estás aquí bajo arresto por tu parte en la liberación de Char el Wraith". Anunció el Guardia.

"¡Vaya bomba, tienes que estar bromeando!" Elena protestó.

"Elena, por favor, es una decisión del consejo" dijo Jeremy, conociendo el temperamento de Elena.

"Bien", admitió Elena. Cuando los guardias la escoltaban; Bombo y Bombolo estaban cerca, presenciando todo y dejando caer sus mandíbulas en estado de shock.

* * *

En la funeraria, Char sonrió con anticipación cuando los Espectros Negros trajeron dos ataúdes. "Tú lo has hecho bien" comunicó Char mientras señalaba a los Fantasmas para que se alejaran. Después de que los Fantasmas cumplieron, Char levantó sus manos y disparó dos rayos de energía en los ataúdes, destruyendo los sellos. Pronto los ataúdes se abrieron, soltando la misma niebla que Char cuando se su ataúd se abrió, y dos figuras se elevaron lentamente. Bienvenidos a mis hermanos, bienvenidos. Char saludó.

"¿A quién llamas hermano? ¿Te parezco un chico?", protestó esta voz femenina.

"Bueno, te ves un poco masculina", la segunda figura se rió.

"Vex, Drak, es bueno verlos de nuevo." Char dijo.

"Sí, me da la oportunidad de hacer esto!" La hembra identificada como Vex golpeó a Char en la cara, derribándolo.

"Y, sin embargo, te preguntas por qué nadie piensa en ti como una hermana" replicó Char, ridiculizado-.

"Tienes suerte de que sólo te dí un puñetazo, si tuviera la magia de sobra, te convertiría en un pozo de lodo. Vex amenazó.

"Ella tiene un punto de Char. ¿Por qué nos liberó? ¿Está tratando de destruirnos?" -preguntó Drak.

"Justo lo contrario, pero primero", Char agitó su mano y los dos restantes capullos de monstruos flotaron hacia ellos. "Come, vas a necesitar tus poderes." Char instruyó.

"Pero jefe, dijiste que eran nuestros" Protestaron los Espectros Negros.

"Ya, te lo aseguro" Le prometió Char-. Realmente no entendiendo, los Fantasmas Oscuros empezaron a calmarse mientras Vex y Drak devoraban a los monstruos.

"Hm, monstruos sin duda han crecido mucho más sabroso en los últimos 1000 años", felicitó Vex.

"Sí, pero si fueran más satisfactorios" suspiró Drak, acariciando su estómago.

"Ahora que estás listo tengo una tarea para ti, quiero que guíes a los Espectros Negros en una incursión a la Ciudad de los monstruos". Char ordenó.

"La ciudad suspendida está protegida por las defensas anti-fantasmas, seremos destruidos" gritaron los Espectros Negros.

"Por eso mi hermano y mi hermana te acompañarán." Char dijo con calma.

"¿Y por qué deberíamos estar haciendo esto?" preguntó Vex con Drak cabeceando de acuerdo.

"Porque tengo otra tarea para ti." Char arrojó un poco de polvo mágico al suelo y apareció una imagen de Zick. "Tengo que atraer a este joven Domador, mi hechizo demuestra que está en este momento en su camino a la ciudad monstruosa".

"¿Qué tiene de especial este Domador?" -preguntó Drak.

"Todavía no estoy seguro, pero sé que este muchacho tiene un poder especial que nos ayudará muchísimo". Char dijo con confianza. Mientras Vex y Drak se mostraban vacilantes, lo único que sabían era que Char tenía razón. Así que si él dice que este chico es importante, entonces el chico es importante.

"Muy bien haremos esta pequeña tarea para ti." Vex estuvo de acuerdo.

"¡Pero si esto es un truco!," advirtió Drak.

"Ningún truco, de hecho creo que estarás satisfecho con los resultados". Char les prometió. Con eso, Vex y Drak ordenaron que los Espectros Negros los llevaran a la Ciudad Suspendida.

* * *

De vuelta en Bibbur-Si, Zick finalmente llegó al consejo de Máximos Tutores. Donde encontró a Elena sentada frente al tribunal. La última vez que él y Elena estuvieron aquí fue para el juicio de Bombo. Mientras Zick y los otros Domadores tomaban asiento. Timothy entró corriendo. "Llegué aquí tan pronto como escuché", susurró Timothy. "¿Qué esta pasando?"

"No estoy seguro, pero si lo que Jeremy me dijo es cierto, los Máximos Tutores están tratando de culpar a Elena por el regreso de Char". Zick le informó.

"Imaginé que harían esto, obviamente quieren usarla como chivo expiatorio". Timothy dijo críticamente.

"¡Pero eso no es justo!" Zick protestó.

"Justo o no, esto es un juicio, sólo podemos esperar que podamos conseguir que los cargos sean eliminados". Timothy suspiró. Hay momentos en que él realmente odia la política.

"Elena Patata, Guardiana de Monstruos en entrenamiento, te acusan de liberar a uno de nuestros enemigos más peligrosos de vuelta al mundo, ¿Cómo te declaras?". preguntaron los Máximos Tutores.

"No fue culpa mía, ¿cómo iba a saber que había un Wraith allí? ... Ni siquiera sabía lo que era un Wraith hasta ahora." exclamó Elena.

"Aun así, Jeremy-Joth te instruyó para que no tocara nada sospechoso, y tú y la Domadora Lay entraron en una cripta sospechosa y rompieron el sello sin informar a los demás, ignorando el protocolo apropiado." Los Tutores Máximos leyeron el informe de Jeremy.

"Bueno, eso no es exactamente como pasó." Elena objetó. Todo el concilio esperó que ella diera su testimonio. "Está bien, así es lo que pasó." Elena admitió a regañadientes.

"¿Así que admites este crimen?", acusaron los Tutores.

"Siempre esperé algo como esto de ella, ni siquiera es de una dinastía". Otro murmuró.

"Ahem, ¿puedo acercarme al consejo?" -preguntó Timothy.

"El consejo reconoce al Tutor Estelar Timothy-Moth." Jeremy anunció respirando un suspiro de alivio. Él quisiera ayudar al caso de Elena, como un regulador máximo del tutor estipula que él debe ser imparcial y por lo tanto no puede apoyarla. Sin embargo, si alguien puede ayudar a la joven Guardiana en entrenamiento, ese sería Timothy, debido a su historia.

"Compañeros Tutores, sí, Elena pudo haber sido responsable de liberar a Char, y tiene una historia de problemas causados por su molesto hábito de siempre querer meter la nariz a todo lo que no le concierne." Timothy comenzó a decir.

"Creo que necesito un nuevo abogado" dijo Elena con cínismo.

"Pero no olvidemos todas las veces que ayudó a salvar a monstruos contra enemigos como Magnacat". Timothy usó sus poderes para mostrar imágenes de su memoria de Elena luchando contra monstruos e incluso salvando a Zick de varios aprietos. "Y éstas eran de antes de que le dieran el regalo de la vista. Ella también ha sido muy útil contra Moog Magister y las Anguanas." Timothy mostró más imágenes de la participación de Elena contra sus enemigos.

"Pruebas convincentes, Tutor Timothy". El consejo estuvo de acuerdo. Todo el mundo comenzó a animarse, con la esperanza de que dejaran caer estas ridículas acusaciones. –"¡Pero sus hechos anteriores no la excusan por su última ofensa!" replicó el consejo. "Ahora vamos a deliberar para su sentencia." Los Máximos Tutores se metieron en un trance meditativo.

"¿Qué están haciendo?" Preguntó Elena.

"Como ustedes saben, los tutores son telepáticos entre sí, así que simplemente hay una reunión de las mentes por así decirlo, en realidad es mucho más eficiente que un deber de jurado". Timoteo bromeó.

"Hemos llegado a un veredicto", anunciaron los Máximos Tutores. ¡Pero antes de que pudieran pasar su sentencia, las alarmas se apagaron! "¿Qué está pasando?" -preguntó el consejo.

"¡Espectros Negros, Espectros Negros están atacando!" Los monstruos gritarón de pánico.

"¡Levante los escudos!" Los Tutores enviaron la orden telepáticamente. Los guardias en servicio en los controles inmediatamente activaron el escudo al recibir el comando. Pronto la ciudad entera de Bibbur-Si fue protegida por el escudo anti-fantasma.

* * *

Fuera del escudo, los Espectros Negros junto con los dos Wraiths Vex y Drak rondaban justo fuera del alcance. "Sabía que esto era una pérdida de tiempo. Cualquier fantasma atrapado en ese escudo se disolverá instantáneamente". Dijo uno de los Espectros Negros sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¿Deberíamos probar esa teoría?" Drak reflexionó mientras Vex y él volaban hacia el escudo. Para la sorpresa de los Espectros Negros, los dos Wraiths pasaron inofensivamente por el escudo como si ni siquiera estuviera allí. "1000 años, 1000 años y todavía siguen utilizando las mismas medidas anti-fantasma." Drake se rió.

"Uno pensaría que tomarían una indirecta de estos seres humanos e intentarían algo nuevo." Vex ridiculizado. A pesar de que este escudo fantasma es impulsado por la tecnología, tiene los mismos principios básicos que uno mágico. Como por ejemplo, se genera en la ubicación central. Suavemente flotando a la sala de control, los Guardias trataron de luchar contra ellos, pero sus ataques resultaron inútiles, ya que los Espectros ni siquiera se molestaron en tomar represalias y continuaron hacia su destino. Al llegar a la sala de control, Vex lanzó una bola de fuego en los controles haciendo que la habitación explotara. Con el escudo desaparecido, los Espectros Negros comenzaron a lanzarse para capturar tantos monstruos como pudieran. Con el escudo abajo, los domadores y los tutores respondieron rápidamente para ver si podrían salvar esta situación desesperada.

"¿Cómo los Espectros Negros pasaron el escudo?" -preguntó uno de los tutores.

"¿Eh, ese de ahí es Char ?" Teddy señaló a uno de los Wraiths.

"¡No, ese otro!" Zick se dio cuenta.

"¡Y no está solo!" Dijo Bobby señalando a Vex.

"Bueno, ¿qué tenemos aquí? Un trío de cachorros Domadores". Drak rió mientras se acercaba a los jóvenes Domadores.

"¿Entonces cuál de ustedes es el que Char nos dijo que buscáramos?" Vex se preguntó.

* ENERGÍA DOM * Un par de rayos Dom se disparó hacia los dos Wraiths haciéndolos retroceder. "¡Ése sería yo!" Zick declaró usando sus gafas.

"¿Lo sentiste?", preguntó Drak a Vex.

"En efecto, Char tenía razón, este chico ..." Vex no pudo terminar esa frase desde que Zick volviera a dispararles.

* * *

Dentro de la sala del consejo, Elena observó como sus amigos intentaban valientemente luchar contra los invasores fantasmales. Mientras que los Domadores y los Tutores podían manejar fácilmente a los Espectros Negros, los Wraiths eran otra historia. Incluso con las explosiones de Dom mejoradas de Zick apenas podía retener a un solo Wraith, pero ahora hay dos de ellos. Mientras Zick atacaba a uno, el otro atacaba a los otros Domadores y Tutores que les impedían formar una defensa contra los fantasmas. Así que ahora los Espectros Negros se mantuvieron casi sin oposición mientras recogían más y más monstruos. Fue durante esta batalla que Elena vio las gafas que hizo para Zick en acción. Esto hace que su memoria comience a correr y recordar cómo los hizo. Asegurándose de que la costa esté despejada, Elena se apresuró a regresar al laboratorio de Uzka sólo para encontrarla vacía. "Señor Uzka, ¿sigues aquí?"

"Elena, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Estamos en una situación de emergencia!" Uzka gritó desde su escondite.

"Mira, creo que sé cómo perfeccionar las gafas" dijo Elena mientras corría hacia las gafas sin terminar.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Uzka preguntó con gran interés abandonando su escondite. Su curiosidad científica acaba de superar su miedo a los Espectros Negros.

"Aquí, colocamos las lentes para que las tintadas estuvieran colocadas detrás de las del espejo, pero cuando hice las de Zick, las tuve aquí detrás de ellas". Elena explicó poniendo las lentes teñidas detrás de las de espejo para que estuviera más cerca de la cara. Cruzando los dedos, Elena colocó las gafas en el probador y envió una pequeña dosis de energía Dom a través de ellas. Como antes la energía se reflejó de nuevo, pero a diferencia de antes en lugar de volver a la fuente de la energía se mantuvo dentro de las gafas. Reflejando hacia adelante y hacia atrás entre las lentes.

"Por supuesto que ahora lo entiendo," dijo Uzka excitadamente. "Estas gafas actúan más como un condensador".

"¿Qué es un condensador?" Preguntó Elena.

"Es una manera elegante de decir batería recargable", Uzka trató de simplificarlo. "Ves que pensé que la energía se reflejaba de nuevo en los ojos de Zick, pero en realidad estaba siendo recogida y almacenada en las gafas hasta que Zick lo usará para mejorar sus explosiones de Dom".

"Supongo que por eso que a nadie le ha explotado todavía la cabeza", dijo Elena afortunadamente mientras agarraba las gafas.

"¿A dónde lo llevas?" Preguntó Uzka.

"Para uno de los Domadores, ¡van a necesitar todo el poder de energía que puedan obtener!" Dijo Elena mientras salía corriendo del laboratorio.

"Oh, está bien entonces", Uzka casi olvidó que estaban bajo asedio, inmediatamente se arrastró de regreso a su escondite.

* * *

De vuelta en la batalla, la situación es tan mala como Elena lo dejó. Los domadores y tutores han caído en desorden, permitiendo que los Espectros Negros hagan más capullos de monstruos. Zick se enfrentaba a los Wraiths, y parecía que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo manteniéndolos a raya. En busca del domador más cercano, Elena corrió hacia Bobby que acababa de explotar un Espectro Negro y estaba empezando a liberar al monstruo que estaba cocinando. "¡Bobby intenta con esto!" Dijo Elena dándole las gafas.

"¿Las terminaste?" Bobby dijo con alegría.

"Espero que no hagan explotar tu cabeza", murmuró Elena.

"¿Que dices ahora?" Bobby preguntó con la esperanza de que la escuchara mal.

"No importa, tienes que ayudar a Zick!" Elena le recordó.

"Correcto." Bobby se puso las gafas y comenzó a cargar su energía Dom. Al igual que con las pruebas, la energía comenzó a almacenarse en las gafas. Mientras Bobby tocaba las lentes con su mano, la energía se transfirió de los vasos a su mano. Bobby trató de apuntar lo mejor que pudo, pero no estaba acostumbrado a tener tanto poder que el retroceso lo envió volando y su disparo se volvió loco y salvaje! Completamente perdiendo a los Wraiths, pero golpeó a un par de Espectros Negros, disolviéndolos instantáneamente.

"¿Que?" Vex y Drak dijeron mirando a Bobby y Elena. "¿Otra con gafas?"

Bobby volvió a cargar sus gafas, sólo que esta vez en lugar de poner todo ese poder en una mano, puso las dos manos en los vasos tratando de dividir la diferencia. Tratando de apuntar un poco más cuidadosamente esta vez, Bobby disparó un haz de duelos contra los Wraiths. Curiosamente los Wraiths no se movieron para evitarlo. Ellos se quedaron quietos mientras los rayos los golpeaban y los derribaban un poco, y no eran los únicos. El retroceso de la explosión volvió a arrojar a Bobby hacia atrás también. Aterrizó en uno de los puentes tan fuerte que los cristales cayeron de su rostro y cayó a las calles de abajo, donde fue atropellado por un coche que pasaba. "¡Oh rayos acababa de conseguir esas cosas!" murmuró Bobby al ver sus gafas rotas en el suelo.

"Y yo acababa de hacer esas," Elena estaba igualmente molesta.

En la funeraria, Char vio la batalla a través de un enlace telepático con sus parientes. "¿Esa chica hizo esas gafas?" Char se repitió. "Vex, Drak, vuelvan" Char ordenó.

"¿Pero por qué?" preguntó Vex.

"Todavía tenemos que capturar al niño", informó Drak.

"¡Olvídate del chico, retirate!" Char dijo en su voz dominante.

"¡Los Espectros Negros vuelven!" Vex transmitió las órdenes de Char.

"Pero," Los Espectros Negros dijeron confundidos por esto.

"Sólo toma lo que puedas, ¡nos vamos!" Advirtió Drak. Sabiendo que no serían iguales para los Domadores y Tutores por su cuenta, los Espectros Negros empezaron a llevar a algunos de los monstruos que habían capado.

"¡Se están retirando, lo hemos hecho!" Los monstruos aplaudieron. Pero para pocos, fue una victoria agridulce.

"¡Ves que todo esto pasó porque Elena liberó a Char!" Uno de los Tutores Máximos acusó señalando a Elena.

"Sí, digo que hay que revocar su condición de Guardiana y quitarle su poder de la vista!" Otro dijo.

"Creo que sería prematuro", interrumpió Jeremy.

"¿Qué estas diciendo?" preguntaron los demás.

"En lugar de culpar a la chica por un accidente, debemos centrarnos en el hecho de que sus anteojos han demostrado ser un arma eficaz contra ellos. Sería un desperdicio perderla ahora cuando necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos obtener". Dijo Jeremy.

"Lo que dices puede ser cierto, pero no podemos dejar que su ofensa se pierda." Dijeron los otros tutores.

"Entonces, ¿qué tal si sólo ..." los Tutores entraron en su trance meditativo otra vez. Después de unos segundos, salieron de su trance y asintieron, Jeremy a regañadientes.

"¿Qué acaba de suceder?" Elena se preguntó.

"Lo siento, pero fue lo mejor que pude hacer por ti". Jeremy se disculpó con Elena.

"Guardiana en entrenamiento Elena Patata, por tu parte en la liberación de los Whraits y llevar esta catástrofe a la Ciudad Suspendida, su condición de Guardiana de Monstruos queda suspendida". Declararon los tutores.

"¿Qué significa eso?" Preguntó Elena.

"Significa que hasta que encuentres una manera de derrotar a Char y a otros Wraiths, ya no serás una Guardiana de Monstruos". le informó Jeremy.

"Pero ¿y Bombolo?",gritó Elena.

"Pude convencerlos de que lo trasladaran a la casa de Barrymore", dijo Jeremy disculpándose. Elena rompió en llanto, a pesar de que la casa de Barrymore está justo al lado, todavía dolía pensar que estaba perdiendo su monstruo.

* * *

En la funeraria, los Wraiths y los Espectros Negros regresaron con su premio, 23 capullos de monstruos. Char se quedó afuera para saludar a sus secuaces. "Apuesto a que él y sus hermanos van a comerlos de nuevo", murmuraron los Espectros Negros.

"Todos hicieron un excelente trabajo" comentó Char. "¿No te prometí que te harías rico de monstruos? Así que vete y festeja, te lo has ganado". Los Espectros Negros se sintieron un poco confundidos por su cambio de actitud, pero bueno, no iban a renunciar a su oportunidad de comer monstruos. Como los Espectros Negros celebraron, Vex y Drak siguieron a Char dentro de la funeraria. "¿Y qué hay del poder del muchacho?" preguntó Char.

"Es lo que tú describes, y de hecho será muy útil para nuestra causa". Vex sonrió.

"Sí, pero ¿por qué nos has ordenado retirarnos? ¿Por qué no capturarlo ahora?" preguntó Drak.

"Mi querido hermano y hermana, ¿por qué robar una jarra de miel cuando puedes tener toda la colmena?" Char rió entre dientes. Vex y Drak se miraban unos a otros sintiéndose un poco confundidos por la analogía. "Tengo algunas cosas que tengo que investigar, tomar el control de los Fantasmas, seguir buscando a nuestros otros hermanos y hermanas, así como capturar más monstruos, porque necesitaremos tantos como podamos para hacer más pociones".

"Eso si los Espectros Negros no los comen a todos", bromeó Drak.

"Sí, ¿por qué lo soportas?" preguntó Vex, Ella odia trabajar con seres que ella cree que están por debajo de ella.

"Pueden ser vulgares, pero tienen sus usos. Sólo mantengan las cosas funcionando sin problemas, voy a volver en breve." Insistió Char mientras avanzaba por la pared.

* * *

En la casa de Zick, Elena y Bombolo estaban teniendo una lacrimógena despedida, ella le entregó Bombolo y al el ex Domador Oscuro Sinistro convertido en monstruo a Greta. "Sabes que puedes visitarlo en cualquier momento", dijo Greta esperando aliviar el dolor.

"Si, vienes aquí con tanta frecuencia que prácticamente vives aquí" Zick bromeó. Ganándose una mirada de advertencia de su madre.

"Lo sé," dijo Elena suavemente. "Bueno, mejor me pongo a trabajar, si voy a recuperar mi estatus de guardiana, voy a necesitar encontrar una forma de derrotar a esos Wraith". Elena dijo al salir de la casa. Al cerrarse la puerta principal, Bombolo empezó a llorar ante la perdida de su madre sustituta. Afuera Elena se apoyó en la puerta. Oír el llanto de Bombolo le arrancaba el corazón; Pero no había nada que ella pudiera hacer en este momento. Aunque ella no estaba de acuerdo con el fallo, ni siquiera desafiaría al Consejo de Tutores Máximos. Corriendo a casa tan rápido como pudo, que no tardó tanto tiempo viviendo justo al lado, Elena corrió a su dormitorio y sacó su libro sobre las brujas. Si debía recuperar a Bombolo, necesitaba lidiar con los Wraiths, y parece que la mejor manera de tratar con los Wraiths es estudiando a las brujas.

Elena estudió el libro de la bruja hasta la noche, antes de quedarse dormida en su escritorio. Esperando justo afuera de la ventana para este momento, Char entró en su habitación. Silenciosamente repasando sus notas, no pudo evitar admirar el trabajo de Elena. Mientras que la mayoría de sus datos eran un poco inexactos, debido a su confuso folclore con hechos, todavía mostraba su potencial. Potencial que Char está planeando explotar. Sacó un pedazo de papel de su bolsillo, abrió el libro de las brujas en una página al azar y sin problemas lo añadió adentro. Satisfecho de que las semillas de su plan se han plantado con éxito. Todo lo que necesitaba hacer ahora era esperar hasta que floreciera.


End file.
